Project: Chaos
by Fireguy66
Summary: An experiment finally broke free after years of horrible experiments.  Created with the DNA of both Sonic and Shadow, can the experiment survive and prove himself a hero?  Or will he destroy everything in his path?
1. A Rogue Experiment

**Chapter 1**

**A Rogue Experiment**

A mistake, a mess-up, a failure. Those were all things they called me, those… those… those HUMANS! They kept me in a tube, constantly running tests on me! It never ended. They asked me why I had ten quills instead of six, like Sonic and Shadow. They constantly made me sprint around a large room simply to see my speed for entertainment. If I didn't obey them they shot at me until I did! I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm busting out of here!"

WARNING! SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR FIVE! SEND ALL UNITS TO INTERCEPT AND DESTROY THE INTRUDER!

The sirens were blaring all around me, the computerized voice played with a fake sense of urgency. "Hehehe… little do they know, no one's breaking in, I'm breaking OUT! CHAOS SPEAR!" Beams of light shot from my hand, destroying the wall in front of me.

WARNING! INNTRUDER IS DAMAGING THE FACILITY! DESTROY IT OR EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!

"Sheesh, I'm just knocking down a few walls, come on now, what's the harm?" I heard footsteps, they were coming for me.

"Not so fast, hedgehog!"

I turned around to see a large hovering robot right behind me.

"You may look like Sonic and Shadow, but I know you're just a failed experiment! Give up, we have you surrounded!"

"SCREW YOU!" I started spinning, and launched myself at the robot.

"NO!" They were the soldier's last words; his cockpit gave way to my spin dash and the machine exploded with him still inside.

"Pitiful humans, why are they so frail? I may be just a failed experiment, but I was created from the DNA of the best." The speed of Sonic, the utter ruthlessness and Chaos abilities of Shadow. "And I'm still better than you!" I dashed away, leaving the troops on foot to mourn their lost man.

INITIATE FULL LOCKDOWN! CLOSING ALL SECURITY DOORS! THE INTRUDER WILL NOT ESCAPE ALIVE!

"Damn, how am I supposed to get out of here? There's no way I can take out all of the security doors, even with chaos spear." I sped through the narrow corridors, ramming anyone in my way. After a few minutes, I caught a glimpse of a something glowing.  
"It couldn't be…" I ran back just to make sure. "It is! A Chaos Emerald!" I walked in the room to retrieve my prize. The emerald was behind a thick glass wall. "Chaos Spear!" The wall shattered.

WARNING! INTRUDER HAS FOUND THE CHAOS EMERALD! GET IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

"HA! It IS too late!" I grabbed the emerald, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"STOP!" The guards had found me, but it was too late.

"Heh, see ya!" I disappeared in a flash.


	2. The Blue Hedgehog

**Chapter 2**

**The Blue Hedgehog**

"That was too close." I was standing over a lake, the water shined beautifully. Chaos Control had sent me here. I thought back to the soldier in the machine, "He didn't need to die, but I had no choice."

"Hey, Shadow!"

I turned around to see a blue hedgehog speeding towards me. "I'm not Shadow you moron!"

"Wow, lighten up." He looked at me for a few seconds, almost as if examining me. "You're right, Shadow's a darker grey, and his quills have red stripes, not blue. And where did you get those black gloves? And-"

"SHUT UP, you're driving me crazy!"

"Well, someone's in a bad mood, what's your name anyway?" He punched me playfully on the arm, "You do have a name, don't you?"

"My… name? I don't… I don't know." I stared at the ground for a few seconds, trying to remember. "I was always called Experiment 1-1-5."

"How could you not have a name?" The blue hedgehog asked me, "Well, anyway, I'm Sonic, nice to meet you."

"Sonic… why does that name sound so familiar?" I scratched my ear. That usually helps, for some reason. "Oh, well." I started to walk away.

"Hey, new guy!"

"What?" I didn't turn around.

"You want to race?"

I turned around; Sonic was just standing there, leaning against a tree.

"Well?"

"That depends, do you want to lose? I'm pretty fast!" I gave a confident smile.

"Oh, really!" He was getting cocky too, "We'll see about that!"

xxx

Research Facility: One Day(s) After Breakout

"What do you mean THEY escaped?"

"W-w-well C-c-commander, two experiments m-m-managed to break free and w-w-we believe they worked together to achieve th-th-their freedom… PLEASE DON'T CLOSE DOWN THE FACILITY, PLEASE COMMANDER, PLEASE!"

"What are you talking about; I just came here for confirmation on whether or not you can help us catch that hedgehog!"

"Don't forget the purple hedgehog, she has to go too."

"Very well, don't let the others escape, especially the Echidna!"

"Yes sir!"

xxx

"Well, if you think you can beat me, Sonic, let's go!"

"Alright! It was getting too boring around here, I'm glad you showed up 1-1-5!"

"We'll go on my mark, and find a different name to call me. Ready… GO!" We both took off in a sprint; Sonic was the one ahead, though. "Well, I guess I'll have to try harder, it looks like I'm losing!"

"Well, does Flash work for ya?" Sonic called after a couple minutes of running, "When you took off, there was a flash of light, and that gave me the idea for a name!"

"It'll work, for now, and you might want to turn around!" I sped up.

"What do you mean by that?" He turned around to see me rush past. "Oh."

"Ha! I knew I was the fastest!" I heard an explosion. "Sonic!" I tried to stop dead in my tracks, but momentum sent me face-first into a tree.

The hedgehog stopped right next to me. "Yeah. Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine. Did you hear that explosion?"

"Yep, probably Eggman, we should check it out!"

"Why do you not sound worried? There are…" My mind flashed back to the lab. The horrible experiments, the one who helped me escape. Anger erupted within me, I could practically feel my blood boiling. "I'm not… I can't! I… need… REVENGE!" I gave a short, maniacle laugh, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To bring chaos! That's what I was created to do!" I disappeared, heading for the site of the explosion.

"NO!"


	3. Faker

**Chapter 3**

**Faker**

When I reached the site of the explosion, I saw the true magnitude of the damage. Half the block had been destroyed; skyscrapers were literally collapsing all around me. "This is too much! No one deserves to be treated like this!" I took a step forward, but tripped over something. I looked back to see that it was a body. They were everywhere, many were injured, but none were dead.

"You, hedgehog! Did you do all this?"

I looked up to see a red echidna falling straight towards me.

"No!" I sidestepped his attack at the last second, the impact of his punch left a huge crater. I shuddered when I thought of what would have happened if I didn't move.

"How do I know you're not lying, HUH? You could be working for Eggman for all I know!"

"Cool it, Knuckles!" A familiar voice scolded the echidna.

"But Sonic-"

The hedgehog gave him a cold stare, "He was with me at the time of the explosion, he couldn't have done this."

"Fine, what's your name anyway?"

"He doesn't have one; he was created, like Shadow. God only knows what they did to him. He has trouble trusting humans because of it."

"Thank you… Sonic." I muttered, too depressed to care about what he said.

"Aw, c'mon! Cheer up! Or We'll have to-" Sonic was interrupted before he could finish

"Sonic! This is your last chance! Surrender now or I'll have to destroy you!" A voice boomed from the sky.

The three of us looked up and saw a massive flying fortress heading straight for the city.

"We have to stop him!"

"Who?"

"Eggman."

"But Sonic, how?"

"I'll use Chaos Control to teleport us onto the ship and head for the security room. Knuckles, you head for the main engine. Meanwhile, Sonic, you head for Dr. Eggman and give him a message from me."

"What should I tell him?"

"Tell him Shade says give up or die!"

Sonic jumped back. "Or die? That's WAY too extreme!"

"When I was in the lab, they threatened me all the time; death would have been an escape. Let's go, we don't have much time. Everyone, grab on!"

Sonic and Knuckles grabbed my wrist. "But, how are you going to use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Without?" I held up the blue stone and the three of us were enveloped in a bright light. "Chaos Contr-"

"HOLD IT!" A black hedgehog jumped down in front of us. "Sonic, Knuckles, how can you trust this fake?"

"Fake? Ha! I am the ultimate life form. Experiment 1-1-5, Shade the Hedgehog!"

"That's what you think! You're just a prototype of Project Shadow! My DNA was taken during development, and made into you! I am the true ultimate life." The hedgehog explained.

"Blah, blah, blah, at least I'm a little more outgoing than you are!"

His cheeks turned red. "What did you say?"

"That's enough! Both of you, calm down!"

"Stay out of this, Sonic!" The black hedgehog launched a Chaos Spear at Sonic.

"But Shadow, we're launching an attack on Eggman's base, and if you're going to fight with Shade, please do it when we're done!" Sonic was turning a darker shade of blue, and he was surrounded by a strange green aura.

"Fine, but let me come with you, I don't trust this hedgehog at all."

"Really." I punched Shadow in the stomach as hard as I could, sending him flying into a crumbling skyscraper.

"Shadow!"

"Could a faker do that?" I smirked at the area Shadow had crashed. "Wait... What's that?"

There was a strange tremor coming from a pile of rubble. Shadow burst out, his jet shoes propelling him at me at Sonic's speed. "I'm going to make you wish you were never created, FAKER!"


	4. Shadow Knows

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow Knows**

"I told you, I'm not a fake!" I charged at Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" Nothing happened, we both just stood, staring at each other.

"Looks like it didn't work, poor Shadow." I crossed my arms, so much for the ultimate life form.

"Oh really. Three. Two. One."

The attack hit me with great force, sending me right into Knuckles.

"Hey, Shadow, I'm not in this fight!" Knuckles shouted, his veins were bulging, and I had broken one of his spiked knuckles.

"Sorry, Knuckles." I tried to calm him down, this was my fight.

"Sorry… SORRY? THIS IS YOUR FAULT, WHY DID YOU ATTACK SHADOW? HE'S GONNA KILL YOU NOW!"

"Knuckles," Sonic was taking control, "Shade can handle this, Shadow's powerful, but so is he. They'll both run out of energy before one of them wins."

xxx

Egg-Carrier 3: Control Room

"What's going on down there? Why hasn't Sonic surrendered or at least attacked my ship?" Eggman was talking to himself. "Huh? It looks like there's another hedgehog, and he's fighting Shadow! Poor guy, he has no idea who he's dealing with! Sonic seems to be trying to break things up between them. Oh well, looks like I'll just have to destroy them all! But, not before my nap." He went to sleep in his chair.

xxx

Central Station: Scene of Eggman's Attack

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Sonic had enough, he started spinning and launched himself at Shadow first, then me. He knocked both of us back.

I struggled to get up, Sonic was pretty strong, and I was pretty tired. "Sonic is right, we can fight later." I tried to convince Shadow to stand down, I had heard the people at the lab talk about him, and how he carries out everything he starts. "Besides, if I was created from your DNA, then we should both be pretty much the same, right?"

"That may be," Shadow launched into an explanation of my creation, "But, have you ever experienced mood swings? Being a completely carefree hedgehog one minute, but turn into a serious, vengeful being the next?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Your DNA is very unstable," Shadow continued, "You were made from not only my DNA, but you were later implanted with DNA from Sonic. You share our personalities, our appearances, our abilities."

"But…"

"But, you were lied to!"

"I already know that, they said that I was an experiment gone horribly wrong, but I'm not!" I began to cry, this was too much for me to take.

"You are! Or at least that's what they wanted you to think. The truth is you had exceeded expectations so much so that they tried to convince you that you were never meant to exist. So that you would not resist when they tried to kill you."

"I-I believe you."

"Shadow," Sonic was mad, "Stop, we need to defeat Eggman!"

""Like I said, I'll go with you. Your friend has used Chaos Control too many times for him to handle, I'll take you up and back."

"Thank you… Shadow."

"And Shade," Shadow grabbed my hand and stood me up, "Take these." He handed me two gold rings.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Tears were still streaming down my face.

"Put them on your wrists. They're Inhibitor Rings; they'll help control your energy loss. They used to be mine, but I do not need them anymore."

"Thank you," I started to regain myself and put the rings on my wrists, "I'll never take them off."

"You may have too."

"What do you mean?"

"Shade, you have a special ability that no one else does."

"Shadow! Not now!" Sonic was getting angrier by the minute, I was almost afraid of him killing us. "Shade, Shadow, Knuckles! Let's go!"

"Alright, Sonic! Get ready, Chaos Control!" Shadow warped us onto Eggman's ship.

"So… how will I know who this Eggman is?"

"Well," Sonic seemed very happy to respond, "He's a very fat man, he actually looks like he is an egg with limbs. And he has a huge moustache. You'll know him when you see him!"

"Alright, Shadow, you come with me, we're heading for the security room so Knuckles can reach the main engine untouched. Sonic, you know what to do."

"Right!"

"Alright everyone, meet back here in an hour! Go!" We all ran away, heading to our respective destinations.

"Shadow, you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'm sorry for what I did." We both sped down the halls, Shadow leading the way to the control room.

"Stop! Shhh!" Shadow was whispering now. "Don't make any sudden moves."

"Why?" I soon found out, an army of robots marched across the path directly in front of us. One in particular, a large red and white robot turned around, looking right at us.


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal**

"It's fine," Shadow seemed confident, "That's Omega. We went on an adventure together five years ago, our mission was to take Eggman down for good, but that plan was cut short. Omega will not harm us, in fact, he is actually undercover, so we cannot interact with him." Shadow and Omega exchanged nods, and Omega walked away with the rest of the machines.

"But… he's huge. He could just blast his way through those robots, easily! What does it matter, we have to find the security room before-"

WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED PERSONELL LOCATED IN THE ENGINE ROOM! INITIATE LOCKDOWN IN SECTOR 2! PREPARE EGG-BOMBER FOR ATTACK!

"Never mind. Damn it! How could Knuckles screw this up already? We've got to hurry, Shadow, can you teleport us to the security room?"

"I can try, Chaos Control!" Nothing happened. "No, we have to hurry, come on, it's this way!" Shadow grabbed my arm and we both ran down a dark corridor.

"You sure you know where it is?" I could barely hear myself think, let alone my voice, so I was more than surprised when Shadow gave his reply.

"Yes, this carrier is built exactly the same as the last one, just built with stronger materials!"

"Alright, I trust you."

"That's more than I can say about you!"

xxx

Egg-Carrier 3: Engine Room

"Gah… what did I do this time?" Knuckles was furious. "Ah, forget it!" He punched the wall as hard as he could, bringing it down with ease. He was met with a strong reed glow. "A Chaos Emerald!" He grabbed the emerald, and the ship went dark. "Woah, that emerald must be the ship's power supply! I got to get out of here, luckily for me, I brought the Shovel Claw!" He started digging, the steel walls gave way to his strength almost like dirt.

xxx

Egg-Carrier 3: Halls

Sonic had realized that Knuckles was behind the blackout, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just continued on his way. A short while passed, but he found his way into the control room. "Eggman!" No reply. "EGGMAN!" Still nothing. "Great, how am I supposed to… oh no!" The computer screen in front of him read: Self-destruct sequence activated. Ten minutes until detonation. The blue hedgehog ran as fast as he could, he had to find the others.

xxx

Egg-Carrier 3: Halls

"Shadow, Shade!" A voice was yelling from behind us, its tone urgent.

I turned around and saw Sonic racing towards us. "What's up, why so worried?"

Sonic was panting, "Control room, self-destruct, five minutes left, we need to find Knuckles!"

There was a crash. "No you don't! I'm right here! And, I've found an emerald!" Knuckles was standing in a triumphant pose, holding the red stone above his head.

"Alright! Thanks Knuckles!"

"Not so fast." A cold, metallic voice came from the darkness, a large machine approached.

"Omega!"

"How do you know me, hedgehog? No matter, Dr. Eggman ordered me to destroy you and retrieve your emeralds. I must obey commands!" Omega raised a chain gun up to our faces. "Game over!"

"Shadow, now…" Sonic was truly scared, the chain gun was spooling up, and he would be the first to go.

"Chaos Control!"

We disappeared just before Omega started firing, three more seconds and we would have been reduced to nothing.

"Omega…" Shadow was depressed; Omega was one of his closest friends. He sped away so he would not witness the destruction of the Egg-Carrier. The ship exploded with a brilliant flash of fire and light. Omega was gone forever, and a betrayal we never saw coming.


	6. A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 6**

**A Shocking Discovery**

Forest: Two Hour(s) after Egg-Carrier 3 Explosion

The black hedgehog was alone. He needed time to grieve his lost friend. "I'll kill you Eggman!" Shadow knew that Eggman must have reprogrammed Omega to serve him; the robot hated the fat scientist. "Omega would never join Eggman… never." Shadow tried to console himself, but he felt a tear streak down his cheek. "He was my best friend!" Shadow was no longer crying, but instead he found himself in a state of pure rage.

"Cool it, Shadow." A calm, yet imposing voice came from behind him.

He turned around, but only to find nothing.

"Behind you." This time, Shadow knew who the voice came from.

"Sonic, I'm not in the mood for your games!" Shadow was glowing red. His markings and even his eyes showed in the dark forest. "Now, get out of here before you get hurt!"

"Look Shadow," Sonic walked in front of him, "That wasn't Omega! Well… it was… but not the one you knew!"

Shadow's markings began to dim, and he felt himself calming down once again. "What do you mean by that?" His voice was getting quieter; he soon realized just how loud and maniacal his tone was when he was blinded by anger.

"Eggman made multiple E-123 Omegas, ok?" Sonic was leaning against a tree now.

"But…" Shadow was confused. "How could there be multiple Omegas?" Something wasn't right. Sonic was never this serious before. He pointed a finger in accusation. "How do I know you're not lying?"

xxx

Somewhere Outside Station Square: Two Hour(s) Fifteen minute(s) After Explosion

"So, Knuckles. Where are we going again?"

"Really, Shade? Really?"

Knuckles was only kidding, but I was in no mood for jokes. "Yes, really." We didn't stop walking, even while we talked, we kept going.

"I'm taking you to meet Amy and Tails, they're friends of ours." Knuckles was cut on his left arm from when he dug through the Egg-Carrier's metal walls, he knew he had to conceal the pain and blood until he got to Tails' house, he just didn't know why. The blood would be easy, since he was red, but he could not punch anymore.

"Hey, Knuckles, are you alright? You seem hurt, like you're in pain." I was concerned for his safety; he was one of the few who accept me as a friend, even if it took some explaining.

"I'm fine, just fine. Why would you think that I'm hurt? Hehe…"

"Because you respond like that. Alright, let's see." I knew he didn't want to show me, but he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"No."

"Knuckles!"

"NO!"

"Fine, fine. Be hurt, come on, we have to keep moving." I grabbed his arm and started to run. "Tell me when to turn, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, got it!" Knuckles sounded like he was struggling to keep up.

"Do you want me to slow down?"

"No, just keep going straight, you'll see a dome-shaped building made entirely out of metal!" He was yelling now.

"I can get us there faster than running, you ready?" I gave a smug smile, I loved teleporting, but it took a lot of energy, even with the rings around my wrists.

"How?"

I skidded to a stop and pulled out the blue emerald.

"Oh no! There is no way I am doing that again!"

"Aw, come on!"

"NO!"

_Damn, this echidna is more stubborn than I thought, guess I'll just have to force him! _"Chaos..."

"Don't do it, I'm warning you!" He was screaming now.

"Control!" We both were enveloped in the emerald's vibrant glow. When we regained our sight, we were standing in front of a metal building. "This the one?"

"Yes, this is the one. Now, can you do me a favor and NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" His veins were bulging, he was extremely mad.

"Alright, I won't do that again, just chill out." I walked up to the front door and started knocking.

"Don't bother." Knuckles walked up to a green panel. "It's Knuckles, I brought a friend. Let us in, Tails!"

The door began to open and an orange fox stepped out. "Knuckles, you said you brought a… SHADOW!" The fox was shaking in fear.

"What's his problem?"

xxx

Forest: Two Hour(s) Thirty Minute(s) after Explosion

"You're right, how can you trust me?" The blue hedgehog was taunting Shadow now, trying to edge him on into a fight.

"That's not Sonic," Shadow told himself, "So that means I'm going to have to dispose of him, but first, I have to find out where Sonic is."

"It's no use, Sonic is gone."

Everything seemed to go grey for Shadow, Sonic was his only other friend except for Rouge, and she was gone for good. "I don't believe you, where is he?"

"I told you," his voice became more mechanical, and he revealed himself to be Metal Sonic, "Sonic is _gone_."

"I know that's not true, so I'll give you ONE more chance, android. WHERE. IS. SONIC?"

"Goodbye, Shadow." The android vanished, leaving Shadow to ponder his next move.

"I have to tell the others." He held the red emerald in his hand, "I can't use Chaos Control again, it takes too much energy." Shadow took off, heading to warn the others of Metal Sonic. "I just hope I get there in time."


	7. A Violent Past

**Chapter 7**

**A Violent Past**

We were sitting in a fairly large room inside the base; Tails had brought me in after Knuckles explained that I wasn't Shadow. Tails explained why he was afraid of me at first, and I can't blame him, the little boy had been through a lot. "Oh, I get it now, Shadow wasn't always good."

"That's right," Knuckles was lying down, hands behind his head, "Shadow started off on Eggman's side after he released him on Prison Island. Eggman used Shadow to obtain all the Chaos Emeralds in order to rule the planet."

"But it backfired." It was Tails who was speaking now. "The power of the emeralds activated a self-destruct sequence in the Eclipse Cannon and sent Space Colony ARK heading straight for Earth. We went for the core of the cannon to retrieve the emeralds, but on our way we found a shrine exactly the same as the one on Angel Island. But it was protected by a massive creature."

"The Biolizard." I had no idea how I knew that name.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Tails was leaning towards me; his curiosity was getting the better of him.

I just shrugged. "I don't know, the name just popped into my head."

He sat back. "Well, anyway, that monster of a creature was bent on protecting the ARK and continuing its mission of destroying the planet. But Shadow came to help us, he fought the Biolizard, and we were able to stop the Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles cut in. "But the Biolizard wasn't giving up; it fused with the Eclipse Cannon and continued the collision course. Sonic and Shadow teamed up in their super forms, and were able to destroy the Biolizard… but Shadow had lost his transformation and fell back to Earth."

"But, how did he survive?"

"We don't know, but the next time we saw him he had amnesia and was working for Eggman again. It didn't last long, but he tried to kill me for the Emeralds I had."

"Tails never got over the trauma, but he has lightened up a lot around Shadow, but not enough I guess."

We felt the ground shake and a large explosion rocked the earth around us.

"That came from the security room; all chanced of activating lockdown are shot!" Tails was somehow using his two tails to fly.

"How does he do that?"

"Never mind, we have to find out who is causing all this!" Knuckles grabbed my arm and started running.

xxx

"What was that?" Shadow had heard the explosion and was now rushing to get the others out. "I hope they're OK." He had no chances of getting lost; there was a huge trail of smoke coming from the base. The trees zipped by, looking as if they were just one huge wall, boxing him in. There were also many trees in hiss way, making it almost impossible to dodge all of them. "This is hopeless, I have no choice." Shadow stopped dead in his tracks and pulled out the emerald. "This may take all of my energy, but I have to try, Chaos Control!" The emerald began to shine, but then died down. "Damn it! What am I going to do now, run and smash my face in on a rock or something?"

xxx

Research Facility: Meeting Room

"So, is our little friend doing as it was told?" The Commander was sitting at the head of the table.

"Yes sir, it has attacked Sonic's base, which is where we believe 1-1-5 is hiding." One of the researchers was brave enough to respond.

"And?"

"We don't know sir, communications have gone dark due to jammers located within the internal structure of the base, there is no way of telling how Experiment 7-6-1 is doing, we can only hope for the best." The researcher was practically shaking with fear.

"Too bad, I really wanted to talk to it, from what I hear, it was created even more powerful than that other experiment that broke free."

"That's right, sir."

"Very well, keep me up to date, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" The staff answered in unison and left.

"That hedgehog must not find out the truth, we have to contain him before he kills all of us! 7-6-1, don't let me down."

xxx

Corridors: Pathway to Power Room

"Tails, you sure you know where we're going?" I was following the fox down the various hallways and corridors after Knuckles had gone off on his own to see if he could find anything else wrong. My mind flashed back to the research facility. "I must kill the scientists, ALL OF THEM!" I was talking to myself; I didn't even hear Tails' reply. I remembered one thing in particular, the one who helped me escape only a few days ago. Her image was black, but her actions were clear. She broke through into my cage and smashed the glass blocking me from leaving. We took off together, but she disappeared in all the chaos. "Where is she? I hope she's not hurt."

"SHADE!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were talking to yourself, come on, we have to get going, Knuckles still hasn't found out what's going on, but he's heading to the power room, which is where we're headed to go help him.

"Oh, alright." I tried to remember her ID number and her face, but it would not come to mind. There was another who shared the same room with us, but it meant nothing to me.

xxx

Forest Clearing: Just Outside Grounds of Tails' Lab

"Oh, God." Shadow moaned, he looked up at the burning building. "I hope they're not in there, it looks like it could collapse any minute."

**Announcement!**

Right now, my story may seem like it has no plotline whatsoever, all these loose ends will be tied up within the next few chapters.

**Another Announcement!**

I have a few openings for new characters. If you want me to use your OC, please post a detailed description and include a weapon, if any, and an experiment number if you want your character to be from the research facility in a review or private message. The deadline for OC's is the next two chapters. Please make the description as detailed as possible if you want me to use your OC.


End file.
